The present invention relates to an improved means of making milkshakes and other frozen drinks. Currently the two commercially prevalent methods of making milkshakes and other frozen drinks are: 1) placing frozen ingredients such as ice cream scoops or ice or frozen fruit into a blending/mixing receptacle, then adding cool liquid such as milk or juice or water, and then blending them together, or 2) using a dispensing freezer of the type in which liquid ingredients are automatically fed into a freezing cylinder, agitated by a dasher in the cylinder during the freezing operation, and then dispensed when desired through a front discharge valve.
The first method, while delivering an excellent quality milkshake or frozen drink, takes too much time and labor to be viable in high volume fast-food restaurants, where a major portion of the potential market lies. The second method, using a dispensing freezer, dominates the fast-food market, yet possesses several serious short-comings. The required dispensing freezer equipment is expensive to purchase, and very time consuming and expensive to clean and maintain. In addition, the quality of product this equipment produces, by its nature, does not recreate the "old fashioned" style texture that can only be achieved by blending frozen ingredients together with liquid ingredients and then serving immediately. Consumers do not respond nearly as favorably to the homogeneous texture produced by the dispensing freezer equipment as they do to the old fashioned texture, and therefore, these dispensing freezer drinks do not sell well, holding less than 3% market share of total restaurant beverage sales today.
The overall goal of this invention is to enable the creation of a consumer preferred old fashioned texture milkshake or other frozen drink that will fit into the operational constraints of today's high volume fast-food restaurants. In order to meet the operational constraints of today's fast-food restaurants this invention was developed to achieve several objectives.
One objective is to create a milkshake or other frozen drink in 30 seconds or less. In the fast-food market literally every second of preparation time is critical. By enabling preparation time to be reduced by even a few seconds, a number of features of this invention are significant improvements over the existing art.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve high levels of whipping/aeration of the frozen drink, and preferably whipping/aeration of at least 15% of total volume. This level of whipping is important for two reasons. First, it is critical to keeping ingredient costs of this new method in competitive alignment with milkshakes and frozen drinks produced by dispensing freezers, which are whipped to this level of aeration and higher. Second, whipping also substantially improves flavor delivery of a frozen drink by improving a consumer's ability to taste the drink as their sense of smell senses the frozen drink's aroma trapped inside the tiny bubbles created by the whipping process.
In Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,060 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a method for making frozen drinks is described which meets the listed objectives. The application describes a method and apparatus which allows milkshakes and other frozen drinks to be quickly made by breaking up frozen blocks of ingredients into small frozen particles, and combining them with an added liquid. The ingredients to be frozen into frozen blocks are pre-mixed in liquid form, placed into serving cups which are the same serving cups in which the finished milkshake or frozen drinks are to be served, and then frozen into blocks conforming to the insides of the serving cups and stored.
According to the disclosure, when a milkshake or other frozen drink is to be made, a serving cup containing the frozen block is positioned in the machine. A rotating blade is lowered into the cup and bores through the frozen substance in the cup. Milk or another liquid is added to the cup for blending with the frozen substance, which is broken up into small frozen particles by the boring blade. The machine introduces air into the liquid or the liquid plus frozen particle mixture in order to give the milkshake or frozen drink its proper volume, texture, and flavor delivery.
For certain applications, it may be desirable to use water or another non-dairy liquid in the frozen drink making process just described. It has been found, however that when a non-dairy liquid is used as the added liquid in the process, a frozen beverage having a diluted, watery taste and granular consistency generally results.
Given the desirability of frozen drinks having a full-bodied flavor and a very smooth, "old-fashioned style" consistency, the present invention is directed to achieving full-bodied flavor delivery from the frozen ingredients used, and eliminating the granular consistency which may result when non-dairy liquids are used in the frozen drink process.